


Covered in feathers

by MaryBarrens



Series: Baby in a trenchcoat and a little hunter, covered in feathers and hungry for love [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Wings, spells
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasně, normální chlap možná může snít, ale Winchester rozhodně ne, protože Cas stál uprostřed jejich motelového pokoje, rty sevřené do úzké linky, pohled soustředěně zarytý do země a –<br/>„Křídla?“ zeptal se Sam ohromeně.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covered in feathers

Sam nemusel vědět všechno. 

Jasně, nikdy to nedopadlo moc dobře, když jeden před druhým něco tajili, a během let bylo celkem dost případů, které to potvrzovaly, jako třeba Samovo pití démonické krve. Takové věci nikdy nevedly k ničemu dobrému, vždycky měly v cíli apokalypsu. Ale tohle bylo něco jiného. Netýkalo se to ničeho nadpřirozeného, nic, co by mohlo mít nějaké strašidelné následky jako třeba mrtvé lidi nebo něco podobného. Žádný konec světa. 

Teda, možná konec pro Deana, rozhodně pro jeho ego, ale to se Sam nemusel vůbec dozvědět. Ne od Deana, a on si nějak nedovedl představit, že by se tady objevil Cas, a jen tak z čista jasna začal Sammymu vykládat o tom, jak se ho Dean odmítl pustit, zpanikařený, jak když se konečně uklidnil, seděli spolu na gauči a dívali se na televizi, Dean s prsty obemknutými kolem Casových, jak se od Case odmítl pohnout jenom na krok, protože z té podivné perspektivy vypadalo všechno tak velké a nezvyklé a děsivé, a Cas byl to jediné, co tady znal, a byl to Cas, a jak ho večer donutil, aby si lehl do postele vedle něj, když šel spát, protože věděl, že sám neusne a Casova přítomnost ho uklidňovala. 

Sam byl venku celý večer, vrátil se až ráno, když byl Dean zase v pořádku, Dean nic nevysvětloval a k jeho velkému překvapení se Sam na nic neptal a nic nekomentoval. Jedno moudré rozhodnutí. Nebo si možná jenom spočítal, že když se zeptá, Dean ho pošle do háje. Nakonec, Sam přece nebyl žádný idiot. 

Takže veškeré rozhovory na téma malý Dean, AC/DC šaty nebo co vlastně ten večer dělal, byly tabu a nezmiňoval se o tom nikdo, od chvíle, kdy se to stalo. 

Teď byli o pár týdnů starší, o dva duchy a jednoho vlkodlaka zkušenější a o tři státy dál, a Dean začínal pomalu uvažovat o tom, že by si možná mohl jít lehnout a trochu se vyspat, protože byl zatraceně unavený, a Samovi bude určitě trvat ještě minimálně dvacet minut, než se vyhrabe z koupelny, protože je horší než kdejaká holka, a Dean chtěl opravdu –

„Deane.“ 

A Deanovi se opravdu nechtělo otáčet, i když (možná spíš protože) mu vzadu na krku naskočila husí kůže, protože pokud se mu Cas objevoval za zády a oslovoval ho tak naléhavým tónem, znamenalo to, že hrozí konec světa (zase), nebo že se byl proletět v nebi a někde tam narazil na Gabriela (zase), a Dean si nebyl jistý, která z těch dvou možností je horší. 

Vážně, proč se Cas někdy nemohl prostě jenom zastavit na pivo? 

Dneska aspoň nemluvil tím roztomilým, trochu srandovním hláskem malého děcka, jako naposledy, když za nimi přišel s nějakým problémem. Hlas měl normální, což byla trochu útěcha, a Dean na okamžik zadoufal, že se nikde nic neděje a že se Cas třeba nudí a zastavil se za nimi jen proto, že už je dlouho neviděl. Možná si Cas řekl, že by je měl chodit navštěvovat častěji? Třeba ho napadlo, že by se měl jednou za čas scházet s kamarády, s kterými kdysi zachránil svět, nebo chtěl Deana prostě jenom vidět, možná se tak trochu postavit do jeho bubliny osobního prostoru, dokonce mu i položit dlaň na rameno a trochu víc se k němu naklonit, jako by mu chtěl říct tajemství, nebo ho možná políbit, protože Cas přece nechápe pojem _osobní prostor_ , a Dean opravdu, opravdu chtěl –

Jo, to bylo naivní, protože něco takového se asi jen sotva mohlo stát, ne doopravdy, ale chlap může snít, ne? 

Dean se neochotně otočil, pusu pootevřenou, připravený Case, jejich soukromého anděla, pozdravit, a slova mu zůstala někde hluboko v krku a v okamžiku, kdy Case uviděl, se jen trhaně nadechl a na nic víc se jaksi nezmohl. 

Protože Cas byl… Cas byl bledý a celkově vypadal úplně jako jindy (což byl možná hlavní důvod, proč z něj byl Dean tak mimo, že vypadal pořád stejně), až na ten malý, opravdu jen nenápadný a vlastně vcelku přehlédnutelný detail, že –

Dean polkl, oči rozšířené. Oh, bože. Takovéhle věci přece _nebyly_ možné. 

Jasně, normální chlap možná může snít, ale Winchester rozhodně ne, protože Cas stál uprostřed jejich motelového pokoje, rty sevřené do úzké linky, oči soustředěně zaryté do země (i když Dean si myslel, že se spíš snaží vyhnout jeho pohledu, než že by ho tak zaujal vzor na koberci) a –

„Křídla?“ zeptal se Sam ohromeně a Dean sebou trhnul, protože ho ani neslyšel vycházet z koupelny. 

Cas neodpověděl, a na okamžik se zdálo, že se ještě víc soustředil na to svoje zírání na podlahu. Obličej měl trochu bledý a ramena napjatá a hned za nimi – a nad nimi a všude okolo, protože to, co mu Cas ukázal v tom zatraceném skladišti, byla asi jen slabá ozvěna toho, co bylo skutečné – byla křídla, obrovská a nádherná a černá jako noc, mnohem větší rozpětí, než by Dean očekával. 

Dean se rozechvěle nadechl, potřásl hlavou a snažil se přitom ignorovat Samův obličej a hlavně Casova křídla, což bylo docela náročné, protože, sakra, Cas a jeho _křídla_ , a Dean nechtěl nic jiného, než k němu jít, postavit se přímo proti němu a dotknout se jich, zabořit prsty do toho černého peří, protože i když vidět ta křídla znamenalo mít důkaz, že Cas opravdu _není_ člověk, a jak _moc_ není člověk (ne že by to nevěděl už předtím, ale něco jiného bylo vědět, že je Cas anděl, a něco jiného vidět něco takového), jenže místo toho, aby ta skutečnost Deana odrazovala, aby se cítil dotčený tím, jak strašně _nelidský_ Cas doopravdy je, líbilo se mu to. Ta křídla znamenala, že je Cas odolnější než průměrný člověk, odolnější než trénovaný voják, a z toho plynulo jediné. Někdo by se musel opravdu hodně snažit, aby Casovi ublížil, nějak trvale, a to znamenalo, že pokud Cas nebude chtít, jen tak neodejde. 

Když Cas nebude chtít, nebude se Dean muset bát, že ho Cas opustí. 

Dean zaťal ruce v pěsti a schoval je do kapes, aby nebylo vidět, jak se mu třesou prsty. Zhluboka se nadechl a odkašlal si, aby až promluví, zněl jeho hlas aspoň vzdáleně normálně. „Nech mě hádat,“ prohlásil a polkl, a když Cas odlepil oči od koberce a vzhlédl k němu, oči rozšířené, uhnul rychle pohledem. „Gabriel?“ 

Cas neodpověděl, jeho výraz trochu dotčený, trochu otrávený, trochu zahanbený, a zatraceně zranitelný. Vysoko na lícních kostech se mu objevily dvě rudé skvrny a Dean si ohromeně uvědomil, že se Cas _červená_.

Cas, boží voják, s velkými černými křídly a schopností uzdravovat lidi dotykem a cestovat mezi Zemí a nebem, jak se mu zachtělo, stál před ním a červenal se. 

Dean pootevřel pusu. 

„Zase Gabriel?“ zeptal se Sam a nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou, trochu pobavený. „Nemá proti tobě něco?“ 

Cas odtrhl pohled od Deana, jen pomalu a neochotně, a otočil hlavu, aby se mohl podívat na Sama, a Deanovi se dech zadrhl v hrdle, oči rozšířené a upřené na Case, protože při tom jednoduchém pohybu se pohnula i jeho křídla. Skoro jako by se chystal k letu nebo něco, jen ten pohyb nedokončil, takže jeho křídla se jenom trochu rozepnula, peří zašustilo ve vzduchu a pak se jeho špičky dotkly tmavého koberce. 

Dean musel odvrátit pohled. Prsty ho svrběly, jak se chtěl dotknout, jenom jednou a pak to určitě přejde, jenom jednou se ho dotknout…

„Zdá se, že si ze mě Gabriel rád dělá legraci,“ přiznal Cas a pokrčil rameny. Jeho křídla se znovu napnula a Dean se trhaně nadechl. 

„Sakra,“ zamumlal a vzápětí zadoufal, že ho ani jeden z těch dvou neslyšel, protože by se musel nejdřív zfackovat, a potom se propadnout do země. 

Sam mu věnoval pohled, vážný a až příliš chápavý. Cože? Sam to věděl? Věděl, že Dean chce –

Oh ne, to ne. 

Sam se otočil zpátky ke Casovi. „Je to jako to minulé kouzlo?“ zeptal se ho prakticky. „Vyprchá to samo nebo je potřeba, aby se s tím něco udělalo?“ 

„Není to jako Gabrielovo minulé kouzlo,“ řekl Cas s jistotou a vypadal mnohem klidnější, než měl právo být. Na druhou stranu, naposledy byl dvouleté dítě, naprosto neschopný používat svoji moc, zatímco tentokrát byl zřejmě v pohodě, jen měl o dvě neuvěřitelné končetiny víc, než měl mít. „Myslím, že Gabriel měl v plánu nechat mi tyhle křídla, dokud se nestane něco, co zruší kouzlo.“ 

Dean se zamračil. „Myslíš jako v pohádce? Polibek z pravé lásky?“ zeptal se a pokoušel se vyznít trochu výsměšně, ale místo toho zněl, jako by byl bez dechu. 

Cas zmateně přimhouřil oči a naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Nerozumím.“ 

Dean protočil oči a potřásl hlavou a přitom ignoroval Sama, který na něj otevřeně zíral, obočí povytažené. Dean zaskřípal zuby. „To jen, že – to je jedno, vlastně na tom vůbec –“

Dean se zarazil uprostřed věty a oči se mu rozšířily, protože Cas na něj upřeně zíral, naprosto bez hnutí, a jedno z jeho křídel se najednou, zcela bez varování pohnulo směrem k Deanovi a konečky per ho pohladilo po tváři. 

„Co –“

„Oh,“ zamumlal Cas, zrudl a rychle udělal dva kroky zpátky, aby dostal svá křídla z Deanova dosahu. „Nikdy jsem neměl hmotná křídla, zatímco jsem byl uvnitř schránky. Není lehké je ovládat.“ Stáhl křídla co nejvíc za sebe, takže najednou z nich bylo vidět jen to, co trčelo nad jeho rameny. 

„To nic,“ dostal ze sebe Dean přiškrceně. „Proč… Proč vypadají takhle?“ 

Cas zmateně zamrkal a dokonce i Sam nechápavě přimhouřil oči nad jeho otázkou. „Co tím myslíš, Deane?“ zeptal se Cas. 

„Myslel jsem, že andělé mají bílá křídla,“ oznámil Dean a pokrčil rameny. Správně, Deane, pochválil se v duchu. Tvař se, jako by vlastně o nic nešlo. Takovéhle věci se ti přece stávají každý den. „Totiž, už jsem tvoje křídla jednou viděl, ale to byl jen stín, myslel jsem, že ta opravdová budou bílá.“ 

Cas uhnul pohledem. „Bývala.“ 

Sam se zamračil a stáhl se od nich o kousek dál, chápavý – a otravný – mladší bratr, ale Dean si toho skoro ani nevšiml, pozornost upřenou na anděla. „Co tím myslíš?“ 

„Andělé mají bílá křídla,“ přiznal Cas polohlasem. „Barva mých křídel… Jsem na ně hrdý. Jejich barva znamená, že jsem byl v pekle a zpět, Deane, kvůli tobě.“ 

Dean zbledl a pootevřel pusu. „Kvůli mně? Tvoje křídla zčernala kvůli mně?“ dostal ze sebe rozechvěle. Hlas mu přeskakoval. 

Cas na něj zíral a jeho výraz křičel do světa, že absolutně nerozumí tomu, proč se Dean tváří tak otřeseně. A pak to asi pochopil, protože jeho obličej roztál a zjemněl a on došel až k Deanovi a zastavil se těsně před ním. „Deane, jsem hrdý na to, co jsem udělal. Nikdy nepřestanu být hrdý na to, že jsem tě dokázal dostat ven z místa, kam jsi nikdy nepatřil.“ 

Dean polkl a přes Casovo rameno se zadíval na jeho křídla. „Můžu?“ zašeptal. 

Cas pomalu přikývl. 

Dean roztřeseně vydechl, objal Case a jednou rukou se zlehka dotkl jeho křídla. Zabořil prsty do měkkého, hebkého peří a přitiskl se k andělovi tak blízko, že mohl cítit jeho vůni, ozon a moře a déšť. 

A najednou se v pokoji zablesklo a Cas byl zase jenom Cas, trenčkot a kravata naruby a rozcuchané tmavé vlasy a žádná křídla, přesně tak, jak ho Dean znal. 

Cas uhnul pohledem a pomalu, jemně se vymanil z Deanova objetí. 

Dean si odkašlal a zatěkal očima okolo, jen aby se na něj nemusel podívat. „Takže jsi zase v pořádku. To je, uhm, dobře. Fajn, že jsi to zase ty.“ 

Cas přikývl. „Ano, Deane,“ souhlasil. „Děkuji.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel. „Musím se vrátit zpátky,“ oznámil a ztratil se, se zašustěním teď už zase neviditelných křídel. 

„Deane, ty jsi asi úplně natvrdlý, že?“ ozval se Sam. 

Dean odtrhl pohled od prázdného místa na koberci, kde ještě před vteřinou stál Cas, a obrátil se k bratrovi. „Co to kecáš?“ 

„Polibek z pravé lásky? Nenapadlo tě, že se ti třeba Gabriel snaží něco naznačit?“ 

Dean se zatvářil zmateně. „Něco mi naznačit?“ zeptal se nechápavě. „O čem to sakra mluvíš? Co by mi měl Gabriel asi naznačovat?“ 

Sam se přidušeně zasmál. „Ty jsi nemožný,“ oznámil mu a nevěřícně nad ním zakroutil hlavou. 


End file.
